warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
HeatherClan
This clan is co-owned by Xain and Shadow Force. To join, please leave a message on the clan talkpage and wait for their approval. HeatherClan HeatherClan is the fourth bordering clan to SnowClan, StoneClan, and PineClan. These cats follow StarClan and their noble warrior code just like the other three. Their diet consists of: rabbits, squirrels and voles, but they will hunt birds in PineClan's territory during prey shortages. HeatherClan's territory consists of mostly moorland and a stream which separates their territory from PineClan. HeatherClan's cats are the bravest and the most territorial of the others and will sometimes skip gatherings if they could. Most of the warriors have a lean, wiry, tough body with a thin layer of fur. Their pelt colors will differ from cream to a dark shade of brown, with a few exceptions. Rules * Do not alter the allegiance without permission. * No ridiculous names, EX: Neonfoot, Demonfeather, Dragonheart, etc. * Do not try to change whatever is happening in the roleplay quickly. * Ridiculous pelt colors are not allowed if the cats are HeatherClan-born. EX: Green, blue, rainbow, etc. * No killing cats without permission from the cat's owner. If the owner is inactive, the cat is to be put up for adoption. * No cat can have Snow, Pine, Heather, or Stone in their name, in honor of the four founding leaders. * No God cats or cats that godmode. (In other words, Avoiding death, sickness, and injury and always winning a fight; invincible) * Do not timeskip without permission for it may effect the RP. * If a cat is inactive, they will be pronounced dead, and they will be moved to the Deceased characters section. * Don't give any of your cats powers without permission from the owners of the clan. * Med. Cats MAY have a mate and kits but it is in violation of the warrior code. * When a cat becomes a Leader, a deputy, or a Med. Cat you must make a character page for them. * When cats are not roleplayed for at least two months, they will be put up for adoption on the adoption page. If they are not adopted in six weeks, they will automatically be killed off. * Please add your cat to HeatherClan/Former Members after s/he is killed. * HAVE FUN! (The same rules apply to SnowClan, PineClan, and StoneClan) Plot Coming Soon Former Members :Former HeatherClan Members Allegiance 'Leader' Russetstar - Russet tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Crys. 'Deputy' Flamefoot - ginger Tom with darker ginger paws. Roleplayed by Xain 'Medicine Cat' Sagefeather - Pure white she-cat with feathered ears. Roleplayed by Xain 'MCA' Poppypaw - Dusty white she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Scruffy 'Warriors' Mistyfoot - Silvery blue tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Crys Marshclaw - Dark gray tabby Tom with nick in ear. Roleplayed by Xain Briarshade - Brown tabby she-cat with half-black wavy tail, mysterious, cleaver, and will do anything to become the leader. Roleplayed by Xain Apprentice, Specklepaw Breezefoot - Sleek black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Xain Apprentice, Cedarpaw Riversplash - feathery silver she-cat. Roleplayed by Xain Silversong - Silver she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna Acornstep - Brown ginger Tom with white ears and paws. Roleplayed by Xain Apprentice, Shadowpaw Leafstorm - Brown tabby she-cat with white belly and paws. Roleplayed by Luna Apprentice, Furzepaw Nutmegpelt - Small, brave, willing brown tom with light amber eyes. Luna Blackrain - Fluffy, long-haired, leggy black tom with a blue-gray marking on his face, and light blue eyes. Luna Feathermist - Pale gray/brown pelted she-cat with darker tabby stripes, a thick, plumy pelt and tail, tufted ears, and large amber/yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Luna Apprentice, Sunpaw Applepelt - Russet-furred she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Xain Stagheart - Dark brown Tom, courageous and sometimes cocky, his dream is to become HeatherClan's leader one day. Roleplayer needed Troutwhisker - gray tabby Tom with amber eyes, he is stubborn but is fiercely loyal to his clan and the warrior code. Roleplayed by Luna Hookfang - dark brown tabby Tom with a hooked tooth. Roleplayed by Xain Apprentice, Fernpaw Brindleheart - Light brown tabby she-cat with dappled pelt. Roleplayed by Xain Apprentice, Rainpaw Shadowsky: Jet black she cat with white paws, pale green eyes, a slim tail, hooked claws. Wavering loyalty. Roleplayed by Shadowskye 'Apprentices' Furzepaw - Sleek, eager to learn, amiable gray and white patched tom with short fur, and dark green eyes with a few paler flecks in them. Luna Specklepaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with a shy personality and green eyes Roleplayed by Sage Cedarpaw - Red tabby tom with white underfur, a competitive personality and green eyes Sage Shadowpaw - Black tom with white underfur and paws, a stubborn personality and green eyes Sage Fernpaw - Cream furred she-cat with marble green eyes. Roleplayed by Spotted Sunpaw - Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Crys. Rainpaw - Small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna 'Queens' Brightbird - nimble ginger and white she-cat. Mother of Acornstep's kits Roleplayed by Xain 'Kits' Brightbird's Kits: (4 Moons) Singekit - sleek brown and white Tabby Tom with pale yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Xain Sparrowkit - Dark grey Tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Xain Dawnkit - Pale golden tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Xain 'Elders' Mulchclaw - Dark brown Tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Xain Squirreltail - Dark ginger she-cat with fluffy tail and tufted ears. Mulchclaw's sister. Xain Roleplay: Archives: /Archive 1/ Roleplay: Russetstar looked down at Sunkit and his sibling. "They should be apprentices today." He mewed to himself. He climbed up the Highrock. "May all the cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" As the cats gathered, he called out Sunkit and Rainkit's names. "Sunkit, Rainkit, come up." 18:55, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- It took every bit of willpower for Rainkit not to bounce up to Russetstar. SheZow! 21:30, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetstar gazed at Sunkit and Rainkit. "These two kits have reached the age of six moons old." He started. 19:36, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I'm back from vacation) Brindleheart, Hookfang, And many others gathered around high rock murmuring curiously. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:48, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Silversong smiled as her kits were about to be named apprentices. Feathermist was excited to find out who would be mentoring Sunkit and Rainkit. SheZow! 20:58, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- (We need a plot, any ideas?) Some cats looked at Brindleheart and Acornstep. Surely Russetstar will pick them to mentor the two new apprentices. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:02, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Perhaps a battle with PC?) "from this day fowards, until you are to be a warrior, you will be known as Sunpaw and Rainpaw." He smiled at the kits. "Your mentors shall be Feathermist and Brindleheart." The cats cheered the apprentices' names. "SUNPAW! RAINPAW!" 21:09, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fernpaw smiles warmly at the new apprentices Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 21:14, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Nah we already did that, I'm thinking about an evil cat or something that's different) "Rainpaw, Sunpaw!" The clan cheered happily. "What about us!" Singekit demanded as he scurried to a halt in front of the clan rock with his siblings following behind. "Yeah we're nearly four moons old!" Dawnkit stomped. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:54, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well,you're still to young" Fernpaw answers Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 21:14, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightbird's hurried over and scooped up her kits. "You are too young to be apprentices, and you shouldn't interrupted a clan meeting." She scolded I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 16:19, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Rpg Category:HeatherClan